hhrfandomcom-20200216-history
CREATER's Projects
Ever since I was in fifth grade, I've been creating games and programs on the computer using simple game making programs. This is a list of as many projects that I can remember. Projects From Fifth Grade to Seventh Grade Jigglystuff Program used: Klik & Play This was a game where you bounced a Jigglypuff image on a paddle that was on the bottom of the screen to collect random stuff for points, while avoiding dangerous objects like saws that could make you lose a life. Super Oddish Program used: Klik & Play This game had different types of game play for each level, but most of the levels were just ripped from other Klik & Play games. There was a huge twist, though. You could optionally collect 7 molecules in any of the levels to become "Super Oddish" (Super Saiyan ripoff) which would make you move faster in whatever level you were on in order to make it easier. Super Oddish 2 Program used: Klik & Play This one had a cool intro. Some cool song played while there was some storyline opening level that had Mewtwo (Super Oddish's main enemy) attacking Super Oddish. I don't remember if I even did anything beyond that. Neo Pokémon Program used: Klik & Play I forget the title to this, but this was when information and pictures of Gold & Silver generation Pokémon was online everywhere, and it was just like Jigglystuff but you had to bounce different Gold & Silver Pokémon for each stage instead of Jigglypuff. The Resource Program used: I don't remember. This was meant to be a program instead of a game. I drew up a bunch of 32x32 icons for this one. This program was meant for finding online sites that had different types of add-ons for computer games, and it'd say how many of which type of add-ons the site would have. I never got to that part, though. Just the icons and being able to click on them to go to different screens. The Pika Gym Program used: The Palace This was an add-on I made completly for a Pokémon Palace on The Palace chatting program. It changed the graphics of the Gym room there and a few other things I don't remember, and I made a bunch of custom gym badge graphics in the program that I'd have equipped on. The premise is that I'd have people download the add-on, do a virtual Pokémon battle online with me in it, then I'd give them one of my badges I made to show that they beat me. Unfortunately, I guess there's a way that users can just steal custom Palace accessories easily, so everyone just copied my custom gym badges that way. Pokéquest Program used: RPG Maker 95 There were very many RPG Maker 95 Pokémon games spreading around online, and I wanted very badly to go ahead and make my own. So I did. It didn't seem very unique, you just played using the same graphics that all the other Pokémon RPG Maker 95 games used and recruited Pokémon to join you. There were Neo Pokémon, which were just Pokémon with inverted colors that were supposed to be stronger. Pokéquest Add-on Program used: RPG Maker 95 I forget the actual title, if there ever was any. I found a very interesting thing you could do in RPG Maker 95 that no one else seemed to have used at all, so I made this to toy around with the idea. This interesting thing I'm talking about is that you could load a save file from another RPG Maker 95 game that has the same database and the current party from the save file will be loaded successfully into the game, even though it's not the same game. So this was a game where I used the concept of Pokémon Stadium. You'd load your save file from Pokéquest 1 and fight a bunch of hard trainers. Pokéquest 3 Program used: RPG Maker 95 I started working on a Pokéquest 2 and Pokéquest 3 at the same time, with one taking place in the very past, and the other game taking place in the very future. This was originally named Pokéquest 2, but since it died a lot quicker, I eventually changed the numbers around. This took place in the very past, showing how Pokémon started. Pokéballs didn't exist. The main character had a long sword and would fight ancient Pokémon with it.